明日
by number1animefreak
Summary: Lacus is pondering the future as she deals with the pressure of being a national leader.


I'm alive! I've just been really busy with school and work. So I started to write ｔｈｉｓ a couple months ago in Introduction to Fashion when I should have been paying attention, but hey I was bored, and finished it during my extra long lunch break after I finished my Final for the same class. I hope you all like it sort of ties in with my Cosmic Era but seeing as how that fic is far from complete you have no need to read it. And I promise I will update my other fics hopefully sooner rather than later.

**Disclaimer: This was written by a fan for fans. I own nothing and make no profit from this.**

**

* * *

**

**明日**

The hot water washed over her body, soothing her sore shoulders. Lightly her head rested upon the cool ceramic tile. Both her mind and body were tired. Now she understood why her father always had dark circles under his eyes. It was hard being a peaceful leader as the world was recovering from war but it must have been much harder to be a peaceful leader during a time when the masses were calling for more bloodshed.

She was almost mystified as to how her father was able to stay composed through those times without someone, a spouse, to support him. She knew if it wasn't for her bodyguard, her best male friend, the love of her life, she would have come undone. Being a pop idol and the daughter of the nations' leader had been difficult at best. The spotlight had been turned on her all her life. Co-leading a mass of people, three war ships full into battle had been hard. Back then she had only to worry about keeping a good image or about the safety of those fighting for her cause. But now she was the nations' leader. She had to worry about money, production, agriculture, trade, foreign relations and her image.

Frequently she called Orbs leader, Representative, or Princess depending on the occasion, Attha for advice. The young princess had two more years of experience with this sort of thing. She had a lot of fight in her but still led a peaceful and prosperous nation. Her best friend had a lot of good advice and she knew well the pressures being placed of her shoulders; the pressure of finding a spouse.

Though the PLANTS didn't have a monarchy it was still an unwritten expectation for its' leaders to be married and have a family. The fact that she was first female leader didn't help her case much either. Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she didn't want to get married; she really did. She wanted children of her own as well. Taking care of Reverend Malchios' orphans had shown her that. She just didn't know if it was what Kira wanted.

Kira loved her, of that she was certain. He had also enjoyed looking after the orphans but she wasn't sure if was ready to children of his own. They both knew that if that future ever happened the children would never be able to stay out of the spotlight; being the children of the Ultimate Coordinator and the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairwomen.

She sighed, wondering if her father ever had any doubts like hers when he had asked her mother to marry him. From what she had learned from the stores her father had told her as a child, their marriage had not been welcomed. He had never told her why.

The water was getting cold. She turned off the tap and got out. Drying off she got dressed into her blue sundress then walked over to her desk. She picked up several of the papers strewn about it, the result of her research into her parents past.

Now she knew why her father had never told hwy his marriage had been so controversial. It explained why he had been so benevolent towards Naturals and raised her to be the same. Her mother had been a Natural with the IQ to pass off as a Coordinator and because of this had been thrown from her home.

This information did partially solve one problem she was worried about; having children. 2nd generation Coordinators had problems conceiving but if she wasn't a true 2nd generation then the chances of her and kira having a child went up.

Laughter drew her attention to the window. Outside on the patio Reverend Malchio was enjoying a cup of tea while having a healthy debate with Andrew Waltfield over which was better, coffee or tea. The children played in the garden chasing or being chased by her many Haros that had somehow survived the raid of her home two and half years previous. They were over for their monthly visit. She couldn't help but smile for it wasn't just the orphans that had come to visit. The Archangels Captain, her second in command and husband with their six month old daughter had come as well.

A roar of laughter drew her gaze to a group of people by the balcony. A very short tempered, sliver haired, young man was raging over something while his fiancé, best friend and his girlfriend, a natural, laughed at him.

She frowned, something, no, someone was missing. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and soft kisses were placed on her shoulder.

"The kids were asking where you were so I said I'd go look." Said the familiar voice of her bodyguard.

Smiling she turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. She gave him a peck of the cheek.

"Sorry, I was in the shower."

"It's okay." His gaze was watching the children outside. "I want this."

"Pardon?"

"I want this." He repeated.

"Want what, kira?"

"To look outside and see kids playing while holding you."

Hope bubbled up on her chest. The past several weeks Kira had grown slightly distant and she took that as a sign that he wasn't ready to bow down to the pressure that was being forced upon her. But as he let her go and fished a velvet box out of his pocket she began to think that maybe the distance had actually been him trying to hide what he was planning.

"Lacus" He was on one knee both of her hands in his. "I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to have a family with you." His cheeks were starting to pink. He had grown sice they had first met but he was still that shy boy who had rescued her from a life pod. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled, how could she not? Her dream of marrying someone she loved was coming true. Tears formed in her eyes. "How could I even think of saying no? I love you too much."

Kira rose and wrapped her in a bear hug. They laughed. He kissed with the most passionate kiss they had shared to date then he slipped the pink quartz, her favorite stone, on her left finger.

"So this is why you invited everyone over?" Lacus asked.

Kira sheepishly nodded his head. "They all knew I was going to ask you. I just wish Cagalli and Athrun could have been here too."

"Me too, but they'll be here tomorrow." Lacus smiled. She knew why her ex-fiancé and best friend weren't able to make it today. Maybe she and Cagalli should have their engagement parties together.


End file.
